Let Her Go
is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary After assigning tasks to each of her friends, Caroline attempts to deal with her current situation as reality begins to set in around her. While spending the day with Caroline, Elena grows concerned when she starts noticing a strange change in her behavior. Meanwhile, Alaric becomes wary when Kai, who has begun experiencing unexpected consequences from the merge, turns to Jo, desperate for her help. Elsewhere, while Bonnie finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, Matt and Tyler contemplate a major life change. And when Damon offers Caroline advice on how to cope with everything going on around her, it forces him to revisit painful memories involving his own mother. Stefan also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (corpse/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) Guest Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Kai (Indirectly from Prison World Collapsing), Caroline Forbes. ** This is the first episode since'' Brave New World to feature Caroline as an antagonist. *This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Julie Plec. She wrote several episodes before, but never directed one. **This is the first episode to be both written and directed by the same person. *Liz's funeral is in this episode with Damon giving her eulogy. * Jo is told by Kai that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. ** Alaric and Jo get engaged. * Bonnie returns back home from the Prison World where she briefly encounters Mrs. Salvatore. *It is revealed that there is more than one Prison World. ** If the Gemini Coven leader dies, then those worlds will collapse. ** One of those prison worlds is in November 1,1903. *Tyler and Matt decided to join a officer training program. * As a result of being unable to handle the pain of her mother's death, Caroline decided to turn off her humanity. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Mrs. Salvatore. *This is the seventh flashback episode this season. *Bonnie, Tyler, and Kai were last seen in ''The Day I Tried To Live. * Jo was last seen in ''Prayer For the Dying''. *Elizabeth Forbes asked Damon to write her eulogy in the previous episode. * Caroline recalls when Elena turned off her switch and erased her memories of Damon also the time Stefan moved to Savannah, GA. * This episode marks the second time that a main character flipped the switch in the fifteenth episode of a season upon the death of a relative in the previous episode. ** The first was Elena having her humanity turned off as a result of being unable to handle Jeremy's death. ** This occurred in the fifteenth episode of Season Four, ''Stand By Me'', while Jeremy was killed in the previous episode. ** However it should be noted that in the case of Elena, Damon used the sire bond to have her turn off her humanity. Behind the Scenes * This episode marks the final appearance of Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes, who served as the longest non-main character to appear in the series since the first season. * This is the first episode in the series to be written and directed by the same person (Julie Plec). * Candice Accola ( ) sings again for the second time in the TV Series. Cultural References * "Let Her Go" is a song by from their 1994 album . This title continues the season-long trend of naming episodes after songs released in 1994. * " " is also a song by the singer from the album released in 2012. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by from the album released in 2003. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x15 Australian Promo - Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Let Her Go Pictures |-| Promotional= 6x15-01.jpg 6x15-02.jpg 6x15-03.jpg 6x15-04.jpg 6x15-05.jpg 6x15-06.jpg 6x15-07.jpg 6x15-08.jpg 6x15-09.jpg 6x15-10.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind The Scenes= Tvd-01.jpg Tvd-02.jpg Tvd-03.jpg Tvd-04.jpg Tvd-05.jpg Tvd-06.jpg Tvd-07.jpg Tvd-08.jpg Tvd-09.jpg Tvd-10.jpg Tvd-11.jpg Tvd-12.jpg Tvd-13.jpg Tvd-14.jpg Tvd-15.jpg Tvd-16.jpg Tvd-17.jpg Tvd-18.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes